


Paper Chase

by ForASecondThereWedWon



Series: Bughead Stories [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friendship, Romance, blue and gold, bughead - Freeform, riverdale high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/pseuds/ForASecondThereWedWon
Summary: Originally posted on Fanfiction.net. Archie's intel from the banquet at the Blossom house gives the journalists of the "Blue and Gold" a new lead. Betty's brain is working overtime to think about the potential connections, but all Jughead can think about is her. Rated E for Betty and Jughead putting the "hot" in "hot off the press."





	Paper Chase

Jughead stepped back from their murder board, his head spinning as he scanned over the collection of names, dates, and incidents that their new addition of Hiram Lodge could potentially be tied to.

Archie pulled himself up from his seat, glancing back and forth between Jughead and Betty, who was perched on the edge of the desk behind him.

“That’s all I can contribute for now, but I know I’m leaving this information in good hands.” He dug his hands into his pockets and turned to go.

Betty put a hand on Archie’s shoulder, stalling him.

“Thank you, Archie.” She looked into his eyes sincerely.

Archie shrugged. “It was luck that I heard anything. Just the right place at the right time, I guess.”

Jughead turned to him. “Don’t downplay it, man. It took guts to go into that wasp nest, even if you _were_ there to prostitute yourself to Cheryl Blossom.”

Archie narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Jughead—”

“Shhh,” Jughead put a finger to his own lips. “Say no more. I don’t need details.” He clapped Archie hard on the back and the redhead rolled his eyes.

“You know, Jughead, for a journalist, you’re pretty good at ignoring the facts.”

“And for a guy with a gold-plated honest reputation, you’re pretty good at turning spy for the _Blue and Gold_. Between you and Polly, we’ve really lucked out.” Jughead glanced over at Betty, who nodded eagerly.

“Really, Archie. I know you’re feeling a little guilty over the role you’ve played here, but when we get to the bottom of this, who knows how many people will have been helped?” Betty shook her head in wonder. “Even Cheryl won’t be able to resist considering you redeemed when her brother’s murderer is brought to justice.”

“Unless she _did_ it,” Jughead contributed.

Betty frowned.

Archie looked back and forth between his friends, starting to grin. “Man, you guys should rename the paper _Daily Planet_. You’re like Lois and Clark.”

Jughead shook his head, stepping up to Archie and giving him a gentle shove towards the door. “Yeah, yeah, we’re busy in here. Leave us to our work.”

Archie reached towards Jughead’s forehead. “You’ve even got the Clark Kent curl!”

Jughead slapped his hand away.

Archie was laughing as he passed out into the hall. “Seriously, you guys. It’ll be a great couple’s costume for Halloween next year.”

Jughead slammed the door behind him, putting his face close to the glass and turning his head to follow Archie down the hall with his eyes. “He’s temporarily banned. I hate when people overstay their welcome.”

He drew the blind down over the door’s pane and spun to face Betty. He found her standing before the board, her eyes flicking across its surface. Jughead crossed his arms and drew his eyebrows together seriously, watching her work.

Betty got closer to their collage, crouching to read a particular note they’d clipped on. Jughead could tell she was entering deep thought mode, a headspace he equated with Betty’s waking version of REM sleep, so he backed up to the desk, hoisting himself onto it to observe from a distance.

Jughead’s eyes danced across the board, easily reading the newspaper headlines and sticky notes he’d written the names of their persons of interest on in tall, black letters. He tucked his fist under his chin, willing himself into a contemplative mindset as he took the macro approach to Betty’s micro approach.

As much as he tried to focus, however, his eye was invariably drawn back to Betty as she darted back and forth like a hummingbird before a flower. A beautiful, blonde hummingbird. Jughead’s hand dropped from his chin without his notice as he abandoned thoughts of the case they were trying to crack and stared openly at Betty.

Her pale, slim fingers swiped items from one part of the board to reposition them at another. Her twisted ponytail swung back and forth as she continually assessed and reassessed the mountain of information before her. Jughead heard a small squeak as Betty turned out the toe of her sneaker in the direction she intended to move seconds before she actually did, her eyes detaining her action as she double-checked what she’d read.

She was so careful, so remarkable. Jughead’s regard for her was absolute. What Archie had said about next Halloween replayed in his head. Of course, his friend’s idea was nonsense. Was there really a chance in hell he and Betty would still be together by then? Jughead had shocked himself the most of anyone with the depth of devotion he’d already displayed towards her. Storming into a nunnery to rescue somebody’s banished, unwed sister didn’t strike him as typical date material, but Jughead hadn’t had a second thought about going with Betty. He wanted to be by her side and was internally grateful each day that their school’s relic of a student paper, of all things, had brought them together.

Jughead felt a smile tugging one side of his mouth up. Maybe the couple’s costume wasn’t the worst idea Archie’d ever had. When he’d dressed up a little for the service at the Blossom’s place, it had been the first time Betty had really regarded him with something more than friendship in her eyes. Jughead knew he could make Clark Kent’s preppy look work, step away from his naturally grunge dressing inclination for one night. He’d have to find a shirt that fit pretty skin-tight to wear underneath and decorate with the Superman crest—only for authenticity purposes, of course.

Dressing as Clark Kent would necessarily divide anyone who saw his costume into two groups: the ones who cared more about the hero than the journalist alias, and the ones who thought he was an accountant. Both situations required the response of yanking his shirt open to display the iconic “S”. But, if Jughead was honest with himself, he would relish the opportunity to show himself off to Betty a little.

He was in good shape, having for years burned off his excess energy doing chin-ups from the exposed beams in the Twilight Drive-In projection room. Watching the movies from there had been magical, but the small space had often given him cabin fever. Going to work for Fred Andrews doing manual labour hadn’t hurt his superhero potential either. As tired as he and Archie were after their shifts, they had a nightly flexing competition in front of the bathroom mirror, openly heckling each other as Jughead was sure real brothers would.

Jughead leaned back on the desk, planting his hands behind himself for support. Surely by next Halloween Betty would be a little more familiar with his physique, though, and what was beneath his Clark Kent button-down wouldn’t come as a total surprise to her.

Jughead tilted his head, appraising Betty. She was so affectionate and confident, but somehow that hadn’t yet fully translated to the more instinctual actions between them. The kisses they’d shared in her room, and occasionally in other locations if they were alone, set Jughead’s heart racing. Betty obviously liked him and cared about his well-being—she’d been there for him during some difficult encounters with his father—but around their friends she was always guarded. Betty had nearly recoiled at Veronica’s use of the “B” word (boyfriend), and when they were by themselves, Betty’s insights into the Jason Blossom case often came to her at inopportune moments, leaving her distracted and Jughead struggling to reverse the beginnings of an erection.

Despite their bad timing, Jughead believed Betty wasn’t shying from a more physical relationship with him because she didn’t want him. It was just that their friends’ presumptions, Betty’s Will Hunting brain, and lately, the frequent check-ins by Betty’s mom had gotten in the way. If only they could initiate something in a place Betty felt comfortable, with no chance of parentus interruptus, Jughead was sure what was simmering between them could be kicked up to a full-on boil.

Betty seemed to be slowing down, getting the pieces of the puzzle where she wanted them and now moving into a level of concentration so complete that from the outside it looked closer to paralysis. She bent at the waist, leaning forward to examine the lower right-hand side of the murder board where Jughead had lately placed the note with Veronica’s father’s name on it. Betty had drawn lines connecting various items and many appeared to intersect at Hiram Lodge—or the “Lodge-father,” as Jughead secretly referred to him.

More interesting to Jughead at that moment was the way Betty’s current posture showcased the curve of her ass. He found her penchant for floaty skirts rather sweet, but there was definitely a side of him—a strong, _hungry_ side—that loved to see Betty in a pair of jeans. Betty straightened up, resting a hand on her hip, and Jughead dropped his head back and groaned at the unconsciously sexy silhouette she was creating.

Betty whipped her head around and Jughead sat bolt upright.

She looked at him quizzically. “Juggy, what was that?”

Jughead was trying so hard to keep his eyes open and on hers that he felt like a torture victim. He didn’t dare break their gaze in case Betty’s eyes dropped to his lap where he felt his dick stiffening and traveling upwards to make contact with the front of his pants.

“Uh.” Jughead coughed, stalling for time. “I put my hand down in the ink pad.” Behind his back, he flipped the lid off the pad and rolled his hand across it. The only reason they had it was because Betty insisted on date stamping each of their issues, deeply attached to this antiquated archival tendency, although the date was always printed on the front page. Who was Jughead to deter her from this harmless, historically-minded little quirk?

He held up his navy blue smudged palm as evidence and Betty’s face relaxed into a smile.

“There are makeup wipes in the top drawer of the desk. Those should get it off.”

“Look at you,” Jughead said with a smile. “Always prepared.”

Betty blushed at the compliment and turned back to the board. Jughead gingerly dismounted from the desk, his erection making him move awkwardly, and stepped around it, pulling open the drawer. There were the wipes, just as she’d said, and Jughead plucked one out and rubbed briskly at his skin until he no longer looked like an extra from Avatar.

Jughead glanced up from his hand to inform Betty of his success, but her attention was back on the board. As he watched, she leaned forward again, returning to the junction of her drawn lines.

Jughead tried to help himself, he really did. He squeezed the wipe into a compact ball in his hand, attempting to get as good a grip on his hormones. There was nothing for it.

He shot the wipe violently down into the trash bin next to the desk and strode over to Betty. Pretending to study the board with her, he stepped up close behind Betty and grazed his hips lightly across her butt. Betty tensed, but held her position, probably thinking the contact had been an accident. About ready to break into a sweat, Jughead pressed himself more firmly against her. This Betty could not ignore. She stood and turned in the limited space there was between the board and her boyfriend, trying not to bump either.

“Juggy, what—”

Jughead grabbed Betty’s hip and held her against him as he kissed her. Almost immediately, he went beyond the affectionate but relatively tame motions they were used to and slipped his tongue into her mouth, stroking against hers greedily.

Betty’s heart pounded and she made a noise of surprise into his mouth. Jughead pulled back.

“What are you _doing_? Are you insane? Somebody could come in! Archie could come back!”

“Betty, I think you’re overestimating the popularity of the _Blue and Gold_ office.”

Betty’s expression was stern. “That’s going to change when we figure out what’s really going on in this town. The more we’ve found out, the more obvious it’s become that Jason Blossom’s murder isn’t the only stain on Riverdale’s wholesome reputation.”

“I absolutely agree, and I’ll be as thrilled as you will the day nerds and cheerleaders alike are lined up outside that door,” Jughead pointed, “for a chance to write for the _Blue and Gold_ , but until then, I’m content to appreciate our relative anonymity.” He ran his hand from Betty’s hip up to her waist.

Betty’s face turned pink and her eyes dropped to Jughead’s chest.

Jughead took her by the shoulder and bent his knees slightly so he could look her in the eye. “What’s the matter? Do you not want to…?”

Betty raised her chin. “Do I not want to _what_ , exactly? The way you were…” Betty took a deep breath as her heartrate picked up. “…kissing me… I think I know what you were saying. If I’m wrong, tell me before I embarrass myself, but that’s not the way we usually kiss at school.”

Jughead smirked at her, straightening up. “Uh, we’ve never kissed at school, Betty.”

Betty looked away, shaking her head. “We must have.”

“I would remember.”

“Why, are you keeping track?” Betty said it forcefully, but the look in her eye when she turned her head to face him was hopeful.

“Not in a way that’s as creepy as _you_ just made it sound.” Jughead narrowed his eyes at her and Betty smiled. “But I remember every time. I remember every look you give me. I remember the feeling of being so close to you it’s like we’re breathing in the same air.” Jughead shrugged and looked at her earnestly.

The situation felt totally surreal to Betty. “I thought—” She looked down. “I thought guys didn’t care about stuff like that.”

Jughead put his hand lightly against the side of her face. “And I’m happy for you to keep thinking that if it means you set me apart.”

Betty laughed. “I do that anyway. But that’s really sweet of you, Juggy.”

Jughead looked away, embarrassed. Betty slipped her hand into his. “What is it?”

He shook his head, but met her gaze. “I kinda feel like a jerk for assuming you were ready for something you might not be. I mean, you think I’m sweet in moments I’d rather you think I was… I don’t know… compelling, or irresistible, or…”

“Sexy?” Betty asked softly. She was looking at him now less like he was a baby animal and more like she did in Jughead’s imagination, on the nights he spent in the shower, contemplating the future physical aspect of their relationship.

“S-so,” Jughead stumbled over his words, “maybe you _do_ want…?”

Betty licked her lower lip and pressed a hand to Jughead’s chest, feeling his heart thudding against her palm. “Yeah, I do.” Jughead’s face lit up with interest. “But maybe right now, we should be working on this.”

She put her back to him, staring at the murder board, but more aware of Jughead’s breathing behind her than the pages in front of her face. Betty was finding her feelings for Jughead a little hard to confront and if they did anything in this room… well, she wouldn’t be able to step into it again without being instantly reminded.

Still, if she ignored what she wanted, Betty would only suffer, as she had all summer, wrapped up in her misplaced adoration of Archie. Now that she knew where Jughead stood, Betty had to admit to herself that she _wanted_ him, in spite of the cautionary tale her mother had taken to using Polly as every time Jughead left their house. Unfortunately for Alice Cooper, her actions had spoken louder than her words in recent months and Betty had quickly realized her mother’s decisions were often more prohibitive for the sake of being prohibitive than they were protective. Betty had been steadily pushing back against the walls her mother had spent a lifetime setting up around her, but there was one she had yet to knock down.

Betty heard the scuff of Jughead’s shoes on the floor and felt the heat of his body as he moved close to her, slowly because of the surprise of her revelation, but desirously as well. Her breathing quickened as his chest pressed to her back and his fingers trailed down her forearm to brush against the back of her hand.

The previous week, Betty had been wanting to spend some time with Polly and had gone with Veronica to meet her mother at work and be driven back to the Lodge’s apartment from there. Hermione had been sorting out some final details for adding the Riverdale High teens to the payroll, but promised she was nearly done. Standing in the office with the two of them, Betty could tell that Veronica was proud of and inspired by her mother working so hard. As the two Lodge women chatted, it became obvious to Betty that Vee’s keen eye, which had lately been employed in spotting friends in emotional distress, was also well-suited to working with numbers. Betty smiled at the vignette of the two of them bent over a stack of official records and not-so-official notes Fred had slipped into the pile to be sorted out later.

Betty had excused herself and stepped outside to wait; it was a beautiful day and she was dressed for the fall weather so could remain outdoors for a few minutes quite comfortably. The only downside was there wasn’t much to look at—though quiet, Betty was a people person, lately turned people _watcher_ by all her journalistic adventures in the field—until she noticed some figures step out from behind a piece of equipment about a hundred yards off.

Fred Andrews had remained behind, waiting for Hermione to finish so he could lock up for the evening. Archie had stayed as well, and his loyalty to his father made Betty smile. Suddenly, a third individual emerged and Betty felt her jaw drop. Naturally it made sense for Jughead to stick with the Andrews men since he was staying at their house, but his mere presence wasn’t the cause of Betty’s reaction. It was his _body_.

With dusty jeans low on his hips, a tank fitted to his torso, work gloves, and a hardhat, Jughead looked like he belonged on the cover of a constructed-focused Harlequin paperback. Betty had _stared_.

Now, with Jughead establishing full body contact behind her, Betty felt her delicate lower muscles give a desperate squeeze. Her mouth dropped open as it had that day at the construction site and Betty’s breath came out in a pant.

Sensing an abrupt change in her demeanour, Jughead reached around to hold Betty’s face, turning it to his, which he tilted over her shoulder to kiss her. This time, Betty was the one to take the kiss further, passing her tongue into Jughead’s mouth.

He groaned and rubbed himself against her ass, letting his hardening cock tell Betty _exactly_ how he was feeling. Instinctively, Betty leaned back into Jughead, ignited by the evidence of his interest.

Jughead held her by the hip and deepened their kiss, feeling his body temperature start to climb. Betty plucked his hand from her, but before Jughead could fear that he had overstepped, she replaced it on her ribcage just below her breast.

The nerves in Jughead’s arm felt overactive and his hand jerked as he slid it up onto Betty’s boob. He squeezed steadily, forcing Betty’s pliant body more firmly against his own. Betty let out a whimper so high and pure, it turned Jughead into a boy with a one-track mind.

He spun Betty around to face him, sliding his hands up boldly under her sweater until his fingers reached the lower edge of her bra. Betty kissed him fiercely, nodding like her life depended on it, and let her shoulders fall back against the board. Jughead’s hands molded to her breasts, pushing them upwards as he sussed out the way they fit into his palms. His fingers stroked the top of her breasts and he eagerly folded down the cups to feel more of her bare skin, his dick thickening as he traced over Betty’s raised nipples.

Betty moaned into Jughead’s mouth and he moved his lips to her jaw, then began working his way down her neck with eager kisses. Her hands smoothed over his shoulder blades and Betty found that, in her aroused state, she felt disproportionately angry that Jughead’s torso should be so covered up.

Letting go of her chest for a moment, Jughead’s hands went to Betty’s hips, grasping her while he wedged a thigh between her legs, pushing up gently against her. Betty met this action with a tug at the shoulders of his jean jacket, which Jughead very willing submitted to letting her drag down his arms and drop to the office floor.

Propped up by the board at her back and turned on by Jughead’s thigh pressing intimately against her, Betty felt powerful and lowered her lids slightly over her sparking blue eyes as she looked into Jughead’s blue-green ones.

His blood pounded in his cock as Jughead looked at her, his gaze wandering from the seductive look she was giving him down to her chest, where Betty’s still-exposed nipples were obvious against the draped fabric of her sweater. She reached out for the hem of his t-shirt and Jughead smiled, realizing he needn’t have worried about finding a way to make her notice his body. Her interest was growing in leaps and bounds before his eyes.

He peeled the shirt up over his head and tossed it away, his breath hitching as Betty’s hands jumped to touch him. Her fingers were cautious but thorough, skimming lightly across his chest then running down over his abs. Jughead shivered as he watched Betty reading his skin just as she had read the articles affixed to their board. Lucky for him, the erotic version of Betty’s deep thought mode didn’t suspend action the way the purely intellectual alternative did.

She looked into his face curiously then leaned forward and intentionally—and Jughead knew it was intentional because he saw her blush—rubbed herself against his thigh as she straightened up. Betty crossed her arms at her hips and drew her sweater up over her head, Jughead staring transfixed at the slender hourglass of body and the breasts he had set atop the mashed cups of her bra.

Betty tossed her sweater onto Jughead’s coat and looked into his eyes. Jughead let out a deep breath.

His dick pulled his hips to hers and in a moment Jughead was tangled around Betty, working his tongue into her mouth and fumbling behind her with the hooks of her bra. Impatient, Betty reached to help him, her fingers becoming knotted with his and ultimately just getting in the way.

They broke the kiss, laughing and Jughead slid his hands down her back a little to surrender the task to Betty. Her actions caused her to brush frequently against the board and Jughead smirked.

“I knew there was a reason we used sticky notes and tape instead of a dry erase board.”

Betty’s fingers flicked her bra open and she let it drop down her arms. She shook her head at Jughead.

“Yeah, and the reason was because I didn’t want to be breathing the fumes of dry erase markers.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Really? It wasn’t because you anticipated this very interaction and didn’t want your wanton undressing at our professional headquarters to set us back to square one on the case?” Jughead smirked.

“They do say never to mix your work life with your personal life.”

Jughead’s gaze ran hotly over Betty’s naked upper body. She dropped her eyes and blushed.

“Too late for that,” he said.

They laughed and Betty’s eyes returned to his, via a scenic route that started at the swelling front of his jeans.

All of a sudden, they heard steps outside their door and Jughead dragged Betty behind him.

There was a knock, then Archie’s muffled voice called out. “Hey, you guys still around?”

Jughead glanced back over his shoulder at Betty.

“Better say we’re here but we’re working. Otherwise he might come in to leave us a message,” she whispered.

“Uh,” Jughead cleared his throat. “Not a great time, man. Betty’s really making headway with that lead you gave us and I’m afraid if you break her concentration she’ll go on a rampage.”

Betty smacked Jughead’s arm, but was instantly relieved to hear Archie laughing.

“I think you’re going to be in more trouble than I would have been after that comment.”

Jughead shifted his weight from foot to foot, telepathically encouraging Archie to leave.

“So should I come back later? I thought of something else to do with…” Archie’s voice lowered slightly, “what you’re working on.”

Jughead was shaking his head adamantly, though his friend couldn’t see it. “Nah, that’s fine. I’ll just see you back at your place when we’re done here. Betty can come too so we have maximum brainpower at our disposal. Sound good?”

Jughead held himself perfectly still, straining to hear Archie’s answer.

“Yeah, man. I got some English homework to do in the meantime anyway. Should be easier without you staring judgementally at me over the top of your laptop, pointing out every mistake.”

“There’s only _one_ ‘C’ in ‘necessary,’ Archie. The sooner you learn that, the sooner I’ll be able to stop correcting you.”

“Whatever. See you guys later. Good luck with your work.” His footsteps faded away.

Jughead let out a massive sigh and relaxed his posture. He turned back to Betty who put her hands on his hips. She smiled at him in amusement.

“What was the plan there? If Archie had come in it wouldn’t have been any better for him to see you half-naked and…” she trailed off and gestured towards his crotch.

“And?” Jughead said, smirking.

Betty blushed. “E-erect.”

It was the last word Jughead would have ever expected to hear cross Betty Cooper’s lips and the sound of it, along with the knowledge of her awareness of his body, made Jughead’s dick thud almost painfully.

“Well, he didn’t come in. You’re not the only one in this room with brains enough to think on their feet, you know.” Jughead’s smile dropped and he sighed. “But, we will have to…”

Betty’s honest face made her disappointment apparent. “Stop?”

“Move faster.” Jughead smirked wickedly.

Betty tipped her chin up, smiling at him smugly. “Not a problem.” She reached down and gave the sleeve of the shirt tied around Jughead’s hips a yank and it fluttered to the ground.

Jughead’s smirk widened into a grin and he bent his knees and grasped the backs of Betty’s denim-clad thighs, lifting her and settling her thighs on either side of his hips.

He held the back of her neck, kissing her passionately as he made his way across the room and around the desk, depositing Betty on its edge.

Jughead paused for a second, anxious that he was about to expose himself fully to a woman for the first time in his life. In his heart, he wanted this to be the only first of the kind, hoping never to be separated from Betty with words he couldn’t yet articulate, even to himself.

He looked at her, her fingers nervously twining and untwining in her lap, but the expression on her face one that was clearly free of any deeper misgivings.

For Betty, of course it was going to be Jughead, and if not now, when? Some night back in her bedroom where her watchful mother could stroll right in? At Jughead’s temporary home with the Andrews, timed for a fortuitous hour or two where both Fred and Archie would be absent from home? Jughead had already found the best option and Betty just had to trust him, allowing him to influence her decisions for once, instead of the other way around.

Her hands stilled on her lap and she looked expectantly at Jughead. It gave him the confidence he needed and he flicked open the button of his jeans and eased the zipper down. Deciding to just do it all at once like a band-aid, Jughead whipped his jeans and boxers down his legs together, letting his erection leap forward in its freedom.

Betty’s eyes widened, going from Jughead’s hips to his face, and he smiled embarrassedly and looked away. She scooted to the edge of the desk and dropped to her feet, her hands already on the button of her jeans.

Jughead took her hand up in his and Betty looked at him, confused.

“Sorry, I just really want…. Can I do it?” His expression was eager.

Betty turned her head sharply to double-check the door, then looked back at Jughead. She nodded.

Betty toed out of her sneakers and trembled as Jughead’s hand smoothed across her abdomen and tugged her forward gently by the waist of her jeans. He unfastened them quickly, looking down Betty’s body, then slid his fingers between her layers and her bare hips, easing everything down.

Betty reached down to tug her bottoms from her ankles and over her feet. Jughead kicked his shoes off and left his things in a pile as he sat himself in their office chair, tightening and slackening his grip on the arm rests in anticipation.

Carefully, her face flushed under Jughead’s roving gaze, Betty lifted one knee at a time to mount him. Jughead’s hands slipped up and down her thighs, reading the thrilling goosebumps on her skin like they were Braille.

Betty held herself still over his lap, her heart slamming in her chest.

“What about…?”

Jughead pointed to the drawer below the one where Betty kept the makeup wipes.

She reached over and pulled it open. It was cluttered with pages from prepublication copies of the _Blue and Gold_ , the sheets stroked and circled in red pen. Betty pushed these to one side, reaching way to the back until her fingertips hit a box. She dug inside and extracted a thin square.

Jughead put his hand out to take the condom from her, but Betty said, “Can I do it?”

Jughead’s throat went dry. “Sure,” he managed.

Betty tore it open carefully and put a tentative hand on Jughead’s cock, rolling it down.

Jughead’s hands squeezed the arm rests in a death grip, his eyes clamped shut, and his jaw tightened. He opened his eyes to reassure Betty, but she was already shifting in his lap, lining herself up. The head of his dick nudged her opening and Jughead’s hands leapt from the chair to hold Betty’s waist.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as she breathed in and out deeply, willing her muscles to relax as she lowered herself onto him. Jughead felt ready to jump to his feet, lay Betty down on the desk, and drill into her as she pulled more and more of him into her slick channel. Instead, his shoulder scrunched up towards his neck and he groaned.

Jughead’s uninhibited reaction caused Betty’s inner walls to clench and release, helping her adjust to his size and making Jughead pant. She slid the rest of the way down, parting her knees further to settle in his lap. She pressed gently back and forth, checking to see if there was any space inside her Jughead hadn’t filled. There wasn’t.

Jughead put a hand under Betty’s ass and eased her up and down gently a few times until her teeth were no longer clamped together in discomfort. Until he mastered his own instincts that were driving him to dominate, Jughead tried to imagine that he wasn’t really there at all, only picturing it while he rubbed himself off in the shower.

Betty rolled her hips more roughly, letting her evolutionary impulses overtake her, and Jughead was shaken from his illusion. His fingers pressed into the flesh of her hips and Jughead started guiding Betty swiftly up and down his dick.

Betty braced one hand on the high back of the chair and planted the other on Jughead’s toned chest, her breath hitching as she rode him. As she took more control, Jughead began bucking up against her, with driving thrusts that made Betty’s lips part in silent cries.

As their strokes got looser, Betty’s muscles felt tighter and tighter. The friction of Jughead sliding in and out of her incited a powerful tingling sensation, like a pleasurable version of regaining feeling in an area that has been numbed.

Betty began to moan and Jughead clamped a hand over her mouth. He would have laughed if he’d had any energy to spare, but as it was, he was diverting all he had into driving Betty towards orgasm. Suddenly, she shoved herself down onto him, squeezing his hips between her thighs, and let out a muffled cry of “Juggy!” into his palm.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to his chest, jerking her whole body against his as he pounded into her a final time and came. “God, Betty,” he mumbled into her ear.

They cleaned up as best they could with what was at their disposal and dressed to head out. Jughead chucked the used condom into the garbage and gave the bin a hearty shake so scraps of paper and used up pens we jostled to the top.

“So, what were you doing keeping _condoms_ in the desk?” Betty raised her eyebrow at Jughead, tunneling her hands into the sleeves of her coat to pull it on.

Jughead gave her a small smirk, slinging his bag onto his shoulder. “Same as you with the wipes: being prepared.”

He stepped around her and pulled the door to the office open. Outside stood Veronica, her fisted hand about to knock. Both Betty and Jughead jumped and Veronica looked back and forth between them with suspicion.

Betty got hold of herself first and smiled at her friend. “Hey, uh, what’s up?” Betty clasped her hands together in front of her, suddenly unsure what to do with them to hide her nerves.

Veronica still had her eyes narrowed. “I thought you were coming to my place after school to finish up our lab report. It’s not like you to be late, so I texted Archie to ask if he’d seen you going home. He told me that, last he knew, you were hanging back with Jughead having some big breakthrough on the Blossom case.” She raised her eyes, glancing over at Jughead, who looked dishevelled. However, that was really how he usually looked and it didn’t trigger any revelations in Veronica.

“Oh yeah, big breakthrough.” Jughead repeated.

“Huge,” Betty added.

Veronica frowned and pointed an accusing finger at them. “Why do you guys look like you just ran a marathon?”

“Do we?” asked Betty.

Jughead took a different approach. “Sure feels that way with all the time we’ve been putting into this. I wonder if I can put solving Jason Blossom’s murder towards my community service hours.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and beckoned to Betty. “So, are we going to get down to some solid report writing, or what? You’re the one who’s been pushing me to finish it early.”

Betty shook her head like she was confused by Veronica’s attempts to convince her. “Yeah, definitely.” She walked past her friend out into the hallway.

Jughead stopped in the doorway.

Betty looked back at him. “I’ll meet you at Archie’s after dinner, ok?” She turned to Veronica. “We should have it wrapped up by then.”

“Works for me. Just one more thing.” Jughead walked up to Betty and pulled her against him, kissing her enthusiastically.

It was so out of character for the couple Veronica had grown accustomed to being adorable in a quiet, bookish sort of way, that her mouth dropped open in shock and she took a step back.

Jughead pulled back, a small smile on his face as he looked into Betty’s blue eyes. He traced the curve of her cheek with his thumb.

“Later, Betty.” Jughead turned away from them, walking towards the doors at the far end of the hall.

Veronica grabbed Betty’s sleeve, snapping her out of the dreamy haze Jughead’s kiss had created.

“What was _that_ about? Tell me everything.” She linked her arm companionably under Betty’s and steered her towards the main exit.

At the other end of the hall, Jughead smiled in secret satisfaction. He pushed open the doors and stepped outside, lifting his eyes to the bright afternoon sky.


End file.
